United as One
by Innocent-Immortal
Summary: AU-Faerie tales are stories of old passed down through out time. This is one from Middle-Earth, full of angst and drama, evened out with some action. But can there be a happily ever after at the end of this faerie tale?
1. Introduction

TITLE: United as One

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

RATING: PG

SUMMERY: Faira wants nothing but her freedom. When she finally escapes her home life, what happens when she stumbles into forbidden territory under a new name and meets the Prince of Mirkwood? What will happen if he finds out? And can they unite their countries in time to stop the war?

A/N: This story came out of no where, literally. I just sat down and started typing. It was as though I were in a trance and the story had taken hold and made my hands type until it was complete. During the time I was writing it, I had no idea how it would turn out. I didn't expect how it ended as I didn't expect many things. It was not planned, but I really like the result. Yes I know the events in this story don't follow the timelines in the books, but as I said before, this is how the story wanted to be told and who could argue with that? Yeah, I'm crazy, I know. So enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

**_CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION _**

Faerie tales are often stories that have been passed down from generation to generation, often changing from one tale to another, leaving far too little room for fact. Every faerie tale we have known, whether it be about the young man and the magic lamp, or the servant girl with the glass slipper, or of the young princess trapped in an enchanted sleep, all have come from some form of truth, though it may be hard to believe. Each of those tales have happened, though history has changed them a bit. There really was a young man who stole a lamp, but whether it was magic or not none can tell; the servant girl with the glass slipper did not have a faerie godmother, but a lot of luck and beauty and she did marry the prince; and the youthful princess wasn't really put under a spell, but fainted at the sight of the handsome prince and, by chance, woke up to his kiss.

Also, as in all faerie tales, they always end in "happily ever after." Though this applies to most of the facts in these faerie tales, it doesn't happen in all of them. The man who stole the lamp placed it on a high shelf and it fell on his head, killing him before he could marry the princess; the servant girl with the glass slipper tripped over her gown and fell in a lake, the glass slippers were so heavy that they pulled her under and made her drown; and the enchanted princess went into a fit of having been kissed by a complete stranger stabbed the prince in the heart with a steak knife. 

Why am I telling you this? It is quite simple really; I'm trying to warn you. Yes, you heard correctly, I want to warn you. This faerie tale you are about to read has some sliver of truth to it, but it has also been altered throughout time. And, unlike the rest, this tale does not end in "happily ever after", oh no; it is far from that ending. This is a story of two cities of the same kin, separated by hate, and how far one misunderstanding can create a ripple that effects all. This is the story of triumph and what it means to be the real victor and how hard the road can be to finish it, and how one road, on path can be cut short from some unexpected event, and the consequences there of.

So, as all faerie tales begin: Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a young elven princess in the forest of Ardenwood, who loved her life very much.............


	2. Free Me From My Gilded Cage

A/N: Here is chapter two. I figured since the intro was very short and all that I would post this as well. Sorry about the sucky summery too, I'm not good at those.

**__**

CHAPTER TWO: Free Me from My Gilded Cage

__

"Feeling like the walls are growing stronger,   
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer

you never dreamed you'd have to live your life so guarded...."

~Tomorrow - SR-71

"Where is she?!" The king roared at the royal guard in front of him. The guard tried to reply but was cut off. "I do not want to hear any of your excuses! I sent you out there to keep a close watch on her and what happens?! You LOST her!" The king paced about his halls, frantic with worry. "GO! Get out of my sight! I don't want to see your face again until my daughter is safe inside these walls once more!" The king sank into a near-by easy chair and rested his forehead in his hands. "Faira, what am I going to do with you?" He asked the silence, and received not answer.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Faira gently stepped onto the log that touched the bank on the other side of the river. Her light steps brought her quickly to the middle where she sat down, laying her bow beside her. She sighed as she watched the calm water ripple with the current.

"How I envy you, river. You have all the freedom to fly down the banks of your home, push the limits and to go over your boundaries on a whim. You have brute strength to crush your enemies and at the same time a motherly gentleness to caress those who are worthy of it. Oh how I long to be as free as you, Ladywater." 

"Princess Faira!" The shout startled Faira, it sent her off balance and caused her to fall headfirst into the river. "AHHHHHH!" She fell with such a force that whatever air was left in her lungs after her scream was knocked from her. The cold water was such a shock to her body that she didn't even register the fact that she needed air, and quick, until her lungs started to burn for attention.

She didn't even have time to try to swim to the surface when a hand grabbed her collar and dragged her back onto the long. "Ethalias!" She gasped as she pushed her damp dark locks out of her eyes. "Never scare me like that again! You almost killed me!"

"Forgive me, Princess." Was his reply. Faira rolled her eyes. Ethalias was the most annoying elf she had ever met, not to mention that he seemed to throw himself at her at ever chance he could find reason to. She gave him a hard look and waited.

After several tense and silent moments, Faira decided to break the silence. "Well?"

"Well what, your highness?"

Faira sighed, "Did you come all this way just to make me fall into a river, or did you have some important reason to disturb my peace?"

"Well, yes actually, I did have something important to tell you." Another long silent moment.

"AND?!" She yelled, annoyed.

"And," he stopped as if he didn't really want to say what it is that needed to be said, "Your father knows about you escaping your guard and has thrown the whole kingdom into an uproar in search of you."

Faira's annoyance turned to anger. "Well, he can do whatever he likes, but I am not coming back!" Unfortunately, she could not fulfill her words, for at that moment her royal guard stepped out of the shadows of the trees. She glared at Ethalias, "You led them here?!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I must do as my king commands."

"Why you annoying, little ORC. How dare you?" But whatever else she might have said was cut off as one of the guards grabbed her roughly by the arm and started to drag her back into the direction of the palace. "Let me go! Now!"

"I'm sorry, Princess" replied the guard, "but you do not have the authority to overrule the king's commands." Faira sighed in desperation and allowed herself to be dragged into the palace like a common criminal. She knew that she was in for quite a lecture when she got home, and how right she was. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

"How dare you disobey my command, Faira?!" Her father yelled. "I specifically told you to stay with your guard and not to wonder off, but you did not head my commands! Instead you go gallivanting off into the unknown reaches of Ardenwood into danger only Iluvatar knows about! And you almost drown in the river!"

"That was not my fault, Ethalias..."

"You are lucky Ethalias was there to save you!"

"But he is the reason I...."

"I have had it with your escapades. You shall have no more privileges! No horse, no knifes, no bow, no weapon of any kind! No anything!"

"That is not fair! It is not MY fault that I have been kept in a gilded cage all of my life! Do you want to know why I sneak off or do the things I do? It is because of YOU! It is the fact that you have kept me from doing the things that I so want to do, therefore I must do them behind your back!" Tears started to form in her eyes as the truth was finally said.

"Do NOT raise your voice at me!"

"I would raise my voice to Sauron himself if it would make you see through your own world into others!" She turned and began to walk to the door.

"Do not turn your back on me!" The king roared

"NO! I'm through with being locked up like some fragile bird! I need to fly, father." She said a little softer, "Will you not grant me that privilege?"

The king lowered his voice, "Daughter, you are the only heir to the throne of Ardenwood. If something should happen to me, Ardenwood would need a ruler. I cannot let you leave the safety of the palace to travel into unknown danger. You are not old enough!" His temper then returned. "And if you think that after today, I would let you leave my sight for even one minute then you are sorely mistaken!"

"Father! You cannot keep me locked up like a child! I'm leaving and there is nothing you can do about it!" She turned again and opened the door.

"If you walk out of that door, don't ever think about coming back." Was this father's last attempt at keeping his baby elfling a little girl forever.

Silent tears stung her eyes as she replied, without turning around, "I am sorry father, but I am suffocating here. I must go." She took one more step forward. "I love you, ada." She whispered almost inaudibly as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Her father sank into the chair he had so recently occupied. Tears streaming down his cheeks as his grief overwhelmed him. "Oh Valar, what have I done?"

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~


	3. Farewell Ardenwood

**__**

Title: United as One

Author: Araisilwen

A/N: Keep in mind that this is a faerie tale from Middle - Earth, and as I have said before, faerie tales can be distorted throughout time, therefore this story isn't going to be historically correct. It is nothing but a faerie tale, lore, and that is how I want it to stay. 

****

CHAPTER 3: Farewell Ardenwood

Faira ran into to her room and burst through the door. Grabbing a nearby travel sack, she began to fill it full of what she would need and of a few trinkets to remember her old home by. As her father had said, if she left, then she was no longer welcome to return. She had but one choice: to leave. She could not spend the rest of her young years locked up in a palace then spend her older life forced beneath the golden chains of the crown. 

She grabbed a few pairs of her riding cloths (leggings, tunic, etc.) and stuffed them in the bag. She rummaged through the rest of her closet only to find elaborate dresses. She only wanted one of these, the one her mother gave her two years ago before she had sailed westward. It was blue, with silver linings and trim as well as a sliver sash in the shape of a vine. She choked back a sob at the memory and quickly put it in her bag. 

She also went though her vanity and sorted through the items, finally just choosing to take a brush with her. And lastly, she grabbed the necklace with the Ardenwood Royal Seal dangling from the silver chain, and fastened it around her neck. Tucking the necklace underneath her shirt and grabbing her bow, quiver, and knives, she left, without a single glance back. Before leaving, she snuck into the kitchens for a water flask and lembas.

Finally, she left the place she had once held dear, and set off into the darkening night, oblivious to any dangers that there might be so lost was she in her grief.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Please, please forgive me.

But I won't be home again.

Maybe someday you'll wake up

and barely conscious you'll say to no one:

'Isn't something missing?'"

Missing - Evanescence 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She quickly crossed the log of which she had fallen off of earlier that day. This was to be her last day in Ardenwood, and the looming darkness of night seemed to weep in grief at the loss of its princess it had loved so dearly. 

She reached the opposite bank and dared a glance back at the familiar trees of home. The tears she had been holding back silently slide down her cheeks as she turned away, and once again continued her journey into unfamiliar territory.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It had been two months since that faithful day and, grief or no, Faira had been enjoying the adventure. She had, unknowing at the time, stumbled into Mirkwood, which was forbidden to all who resided in Ardenwood, but since she no longer was part of that kingdom, she took the liberty to explore.

(I will pause this story to explain something to you, the faithful reader. Ardenwood is located next to Mirkwood, separated only by a small river. It is small, but very powerful. There had been many wars between Mirkwood and Ardenwood, though very few knew why. None from either forest could enter the other. If caught, death was the punishment. Now onto our story.)

Faira found the forest of Mirkwood to be very much the same as her home. It was beautiful, in a dark, mystifying sort of way. The trees were tall, in the midst of autumn. It was quite breathtaking, if one is used to the horrors within.

Judging by what sun she could see, she estimated it to be around midday, so she sat down on a nearby log and began to nibble on some lembas. Her mind began to wonder over the events of the past couple of months. She was living like a nomad, never in the same place twice. She was constantly hunting so she could save the lembas she has taken, but today, she didn't feel like it. 

Absently, she began to fiddle with her necklace. The silver pendant was the only think that connected her to Ardenwood, and symbolized who she really was. She usually kept it hidden beneath her shirt, in fear of discovery in Mirkwood.

Suddenly, she heard a twig snap. She quickly replaced the necklace under her shirt and very slowly reached for her bow. She felt that whatever had made the noise was very close, too close. Quicker than mortal eyes can follow, Faira jumped up, turned around, and notched an arrow in one smooth motion.

But what she was aiming at was not what she expected. 


	4. Unexpected Encounter

**__**

TITLE: United as One

__

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

CHAPTER 4: Unexpected Encounter 

It was another elf, but very different then the dark elves of Ardenwood. Where Faira's hair was dark as night, his was a bright as sunshine, where her eyes where as green as the forests under storm clouds, his was as the sea on a clear day. Faira had never seen such colors on an elf before. All the people of Ardenwood were dark haired and dark eyed.

They stood like that for a long time, each aiming their bow at the other. None dared to move or breathe. Finally, the blonde elf lowered his bow in silent surrender to the lady in front of him. She imitated his motion. He looked perplexed. "Forgive me, my Lady, for startling you." He gently took her hand and kissed the top of it. "What are you doing this close to Dol Guldor, if you do not mind me asking?" 

"I...um..well...." Since she had not met anyone for two months, she did not come up with an excuse as to her presence in these woods. She did not think she would need one. "I...was traveling and I......got lost." Was the only thing she could come up with off of the top of her head like that.

The elf nodded as if in understanding. "Then, my Lady, I shall help you find your way. To where is your destination?" He was asking too many questions. Way too many. How can she get rid of him?

"I don't really have a destination at the moment, kind sir. I'm just exploring that which I have stumbled upon." Well, it was sort of the truth. He raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded again. 

"Then allow me to take you to the road, it is but a days walk from here. You might have a clearer perception of your destination by then."

Faira, seeing no way to get rid of him without seeming rude, nodded her head. "That would be wonderful." She lied.

The other elf smiled. "Good. Follow me." And she did. They walked for quite some time under the failing sun, and finally as night settled upon Arda, the blonde elf broke the silence.

"Forgive me, but in all of the excitement I have forgotten to introduce myself. My name is Legolas, my Lady." Faira stopped at this in utter shock. Legolas? Not Prince Legolas of Mirkwood? Her sworn enemy?

"Uh.... _Prince_ Legolas?" She asked, a little nervous.

Legolas sighed at that, "Unfortunately so, My Lady. But please, grace me with your name as well." 

Faira didn't know what to do. He must know of her and the royal family since she knew of him. And even if he didn't, someone in Mirkwood was bound to know. "Uh.....my name is," she paused, "Fiarwen." That was the first name that came to her mind. It was what her mother used to call her, 'fire-maiden.'

"It is a lovely name. Now, Fiarwen, we should rest here for the night." And with that he began to make a small fire, oblivious to Fiarwen's scrutinizing gaze.

What had she gotten herself into?

After a quick meal, the two elves began a small conversation, to which Faira's curiosity was at its peak. She had asked what the city of the Mirkwood elves was like, what his father was like and many other questions for what seemed like hours, which Legolas answered joyfully.

Finally, Faira was out of questions and felt like she had known Legolas all of her life. There were still awkward moments between them, but this forming friendship made Faira question whether or not her people where correct in their assumptions of the Mirkwood folk. Instead of letting the silence hang, Legolas began an interrogation of his own.

"So, Fiarwen, where do you come from." He asked as they each lay in opposite directions, with their heads side-by-side, gazing at the stars. 

Faira paused, what could she tell him? "Just a small little forest, nothing much."

"What is its name? Maybe I have heard of it."

"I doubt that." She said, a little too quickly. Legolas noted this, but did not press the issue.

"Did you have any family in this...small forest?"

"Yes. My father." She answered, sadness creeping into her voice.

"And?" Legolas realized he might have reached a touchy subject, which only heightened his curiosity.

"And....he was my father." She realized that this wasn't the answer he was looking for and continued. "He was strict, very much so. He acted like I was a fragile bird that should never leave the nest because of the danger that lies in flight!" She finished angrily.

"What happened?" He asked, even more curious as to her anger.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened between you and your father to make you speak angrily of him?"

"Oh, that." She took a deep, stilling breath. How could he understand what had happened between her and her father? "We.... got into an argument..... over his protectiveness of me. It became very heated and well...........here I am."

"Do you mean to tell me that he disowned you?" Legolas propped himself up on his elbow, looking into her sad eyes that glimmered in the moonlight.

"Not disowned ..... per say." He didn't say anything to that and she answered the expectant silence. "He just told me never to come back." A solitary silent tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. I did not know. I should not have asked." Legolas said as he tried to comfort her, but she did not want his comfort and stood up.

"That is all right, Prince Legolas, do not fret over my past. I suggest we get some rest before the dawn is upon us." And with that she strode a few feet away from him, laid out her bed roll, and laid down to sleep. 

'Why are you so mysterious?' Legolas thought as he watched her smooth her bedroll on the ground. 'What is it that you have to hide?'

As he watched her, he noticed something shiny on the ground where she had laid. He gently picked it up and recognized it to be a necklace. The pendant was that of the royal seal of Ardenwood. He glanced from the necklace, to Faira and back to the necklace again. Does this mean she is from Ardenwood? Then why would she carry the _royal _seal? What does this mean?


	5. Tangled Web

****

TITLE: United As One

****

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

****

DISCLAIMER: Oops I forgot this on the first chapter. It has been awhile since I have last written something. So anyway I do not own anything of Tolkiens work. His creation belong to him and him only. No suing, pretty please?

****

A/N: _Ello everyone! I'm glad that many people are enjoying this story. As I have had to explain to a few people, this is a faerie tale, fact and fiction become blurred. I am not writing it as something that happened in the history of Middle-Earth, rather just as lore. _

There are only three chapters left *cry*, oh well., I think I will write a short fiction based on what happened to Faira's sister, and then I will work on the next Vala Chronicles story. Well, have a good one, enjoy the story, and remember: Knowledge is Power, Power Corrupts, Study Hard, Be Evil 

**__**

CHAPTER 5: Tangled Web

"Oh what a tangled web we weave, when at first we practice to deceive." 

"Well, my Lady, we have arrived at our destination." Legolas said as they stepped onto the worn dirt path. "To the left is the pathway to the Elven City in Mirkwood, and to the right is the path that leads to Carrock. To which is your destination?"

Faira thought about this. She could travel through Carrock and visit some of the other elven realms and maybe some human cities. Or, she could go to Mirkwood and continue to be Fiarwen and explore the inner most depths of the realm. The excitement of being someone other than an exiled princess appealed to her. But, with all of the lying taking place, it will only be a matter of time before someone figures out her true identity.

"I will go..... to Mirkwood." But hopefully she will be long gone before anyone even gets relatively close to finding out her secrets. 

Legolas' face lit up with a smile at her answer. "I was hoping that is what you would choose. Come, I will, once again, lead the way." And so, the two elves set off down the left path talking about everything and yet nothing at all.

They had reached the inner city around midday. Legolas invited her to stay in one of the guest quarters in the palace. After a wonderful tour of the grounds, they had set down for dinner where she met the king.

That had been a month ago. Her friendship with Legolas had grown to such an extent that they were now best friends. Nothing could separate them, though many had tried. She had also revealed little of her past to him, and he eventually stopped asking. So everything was going great, except for the homesickness that had settled deep within Faira's heart. 

Now Faira sat on the railing of her balcony, her feet dangling over the edge as she sketched something in a blank book. Never, in all of her long life, did she think she would ever have befriended an elf from Mirkwood, and the PRINCE no less. Now that she knew Legolas, saw how the city was run, and saw the wonders and beauty of Mirkwood, she wondered why Ardenwood still wanted to fight them. The folk here all seemed so peaceful and content. Surely they were not the cause of the dark shadows slowly creeping into Ardenwood; she could see them lying heavily here in Legolas' realm as well.

She was so entwined in her drawing and in her thoughts that she did not hear the soft footfalls of someone approaching. Therefore, when a hand gently touched her shoulder she jumped, and if it weren't for that hand, would have fallen off of the balcony.

She turned around and jumped back inside. "Legolas! Don't startle me like that."

Legolas smiled. "Why is it that every time I approach you, your mind is lost in its thoughts?"

"Oh," Faira didn't know that her preoccupation was so apparent. "It is.... just that I have a lot to think about."

"Indeed." Was his only reply. After a short silence Legolas asked, "May I see what you were drawing?"

"It is nothing much." She said as she handed him her sketchbook. The drawing was of a faerie flying towards the moon leaving a trail of stardust in its wake. "It has mistakes all over it."

Legolas was astonished to say the least. It was a very good drawing. "Nonsense, This is fabulous. How long have you been an artist?"

"About three years. I picked it up after my sister had died. I was so afraid that I would forget her that I used her old art set and tried to paint a picture of her." Sadness crept into her eyes at the memory of her long dead sister.

"If you don't mind my asking, how did she die?" Legolas asked, feeling sorry for the sadness of her loosing her sibling. Legolas was an only child, but he did know what it was like to loose a friend who was as close to him as family, closer even.

The sadness was then replaced by anger in her eyes. Her voiced shook slightly with barely repressed rage. "She was murdered."

This startled Legolas. "By who?"

Faira closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, the rage and sadness were gone, replaced by a blank expression. "I will not say more. I can't say more." Silence set any for a few more moments. She crossed her arms. "Did you come hear just to make me almost fall off of a balcony or did you have something important to say?" It was astonishing how a few months can seem a lifetime because it felt like a lifetime ago that she said something similar to an annoying elf named Ethalias, on the day she fell in the river because of him....... on the day she left home.

Legolas' river-like laugh filled the room at that. "Nay, I did not try to make you fall off of the balcony. You accomplished that feat on your own." He just smiled at her playful glare. "I came to return something to you, or at least I presume it is yours." He held out his hand, on his palm was her royal seal necklace.

Faira gasped. She did not even know it was missing. The one clue that could give her away, the one clue that could cost her life if anyone saw it and put two and two together, was found by HIM, the prince of Mirkwood! She needed to think of something, and quick.

Legolas was watching his new friend with the up most scrutiny. He watched as her face registered alarm, then panic, then fear. He hoped it was not hers, but he could now tell that she recognized it. If she was from Ardenwood, and then the punishment would be death if his father found out, no matter how much Legolas would protest against it.

"Oh..that...i.it," She stuttered, looking only at the necklace. 

"Is it yours?"

"Y..yes." She whispered.

"What does this mean?" He voiced the question that had plagued his thoughts for many months. He wanted the answer yet feared it as well.

"It.....means nothing, Legolas. It is only a necklace." Was her brisk reply.

"Nothing?" He questioned, not believing a word she said and slightly angry at the fact that she had lied to him, has been lying to him, still is lying to him.

"Yes, nothing." She said quietly, unwilling to look into his eyes.

He hoped he was just imagining the worst, that it really was nothing. That it was just some trinket she had found, or was given to her by a friend. He was going to question her further when loud footfalls echoed in the hallway, running. 

"Sire!" A guard said as he stood in the open doorway. "An elf from Ardenwood is here! He says he needs to talk to you!"

"Ardenwood?!" His gaze hardened. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Where you not supposed to shoot him as soon as he was sited?"

"Yes, your highness, but he has something important to say! War is brewing!"

"WHAT?!"


	6. When the Tangled Web Comes Undone

****

TITLE: United As One

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

****

A/N_: I would like to thank all of my reviewers. I am glad you are enjoying this story. Thank you all for taking the time out of your lives to let me know what you think. _

__

CHAPTER 6 - When the tangled web comes undone

__

" Can you forgive me again....

Your my one true friend.

And I never meant to hurt you."

Forgive Me - Evanescence

As the guard and Legolas talked this out, panic seized Faira's heart. A war? No not now! What was it over this time? Money? The looming shadows? What was her father up to? Did he know where she was? Did he expect this war to bring her home? Well, it wouldn't work if that were the plan. Her father had kicked _her _out. Yeah, she did yell at him, disrespect him, went against his royal command, and had run out, but what father disowned their child?

"Fiarwen, stay here. I'll be back to discuss this topic with you another time. Rest well." He pocketed the necklace and left with the guard. 

Faira dropped on the edge of her bed. What was she going to do? To have crossed into forbidden territory, deceived the prince, and to have done it for so long was unforgivable. And what if his father found out? 

She could simply deny that the necklace was hers, but then she might lose it forever, and it was precious to her. Or she could say a friend gave it to her, but she didn't think she could say anymore lies. The ones already told were weighing heavily on her conscience. She could tell him the truth. She could say that she wasn't who he thought she was, that she was the Princess of Ardenwood, heir to the throne, and that she had been deceiving him for over a months time. But then he might be so angry that he would never want to speak with her again and banish her (or kill her), then (if she were not dead) where would she go.

The words her mother once told her crept through her mind: _Always follow your heart, young one. No matter what your mind is telling you, the heart knows the right path._ With that in mind she stood up and followed the echoing voices coming from the not so distant great hall.

"Prince Legolas, this is Ethalias, the elf who wished to speak with you." The guard said before quietly leaving the two of them alone. The elf before Legolas was definitely from Ardenwood, with dark hair, dark eyes, and a tanned complexion. (It is said that these traits come from some human blood mixed with their elven heritage) 

"You know the penalty for trespassing into Mirkwood territory. What is so important that you were willing to risk your life for it?" Legolas asked this strange elf in front of him, betraying neither confusion nor curiosity, though he was feeling both.

"It is for my princess that I risk my life for. Your Highness," He spat the title like a cursed word. Ethalias had no love for Mirkwood elves. "She is missing. Witnesses claim she traveled the path to Mirkwood with none other than the prince. I am here to reclaim her."

"And what of this war I am hearing about?"

"The armies of Mirkwood are waiting just beyond your borders. Hand over the princess and they will hold off."

Legolas glared. He replied frostily, "I have been in no such company. I would never stoop as low as to spare even a minute with such a lowly creature."

"I would not....." he was cut off by a surprised yell from the opposite side of the hall.

"Ethalias?!" Faira had just walked into the room, thereby missing all of the conversation, but she did recognize the elf Legolas was talking to.

"Princess Faira." Ethalias bowed.

"Faira? You are mistaken. That is Fiarwen, maiden from....well...I don't know exactly." Legolas said. And so the final pieces of the puzzle where finally starting to come together in this faerie tale.

Instantly Faira was at Legolas side. She put her hand on his shoulder and gently turned him to face her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her glistening green eyes told him all he needed to know. "Faira?" He asked. She nodded. That was all she could do. "All this time? You've been lying to me? How could you?"

"I had no other choice. I had no where else to go. You were the only one I could trust. I.... I had wanted to tell you so many times, but I couldn't." She paused.

"Why couldn't you?" Legolas asked, hurt and angry. She could have told him anything, even that, though he had hoped she really wasn't from Ardenwood. But this other elf confirmed that as well. 

"I...I was afraid." She whispered. "I was afraid of losing our friendship, of losing the only one I could count on. I never meant to hurt you. Please.....please forgive me." She looked down at her feet, knowing that this was the end of the most important relationship she had ever had, and she felt that the end of her life was drawing nearer. How could he ever forgive her? Surely he would uphold the law and kill Ethalias and herself in an instant.

Legolas surprised her by cupping his hand under her chin and making her look into his eyes. She could tell that he was hurt, and angry, and so many other things, but no malice was that blue gaze. "Please forgive me. You're my one true friend. And I never meant to hurt you." She whispered.

It was in that moment of pain, in that moment of looking into her eyes that Legolas realized two things at once. One, he definitely had forgiven her. She did what she needed to in order to survive, it wasn't here fault that he had stumbled upon her, and he respected her for the strength it took to keep it up for so long. Though he could not deny that he was hurt with her lack of trust in him. But it was the other thing that he realized that startled and scared him the most. He loved her. He, the Prince of Mirkwood, had fallen in love with Faira, the Princess of Ardenwood, his sword enemy. What could he do?

Well, he did the only thing he could think of. He enclosed his arms around her in a loving embrace as she cried on his shoulder. "Of course I forgive you, Fiarw..Faira. But it is I who should be asking for your forgiveness. Obviously I have not shown that I was trustworthy enough for you to tell me. Maybe it was because I keep startling you into falling off of high places." Faira laughed at that, it was true, he had startled her deep thoughts many times and every time seemed to be when she was sitting on something high in the air like a balcony or a tree limb. "But do not worry. I will always be there to catch you."

The sound of a single person applauding interrupted this tender moment. It was none other than Ethalias, a jealous look in his eyes. "How very touching. Unfortunately, I must break up this moment before it becomes anything more. Now come, Princess, I must return you to your father."

This brought Faira back to reality. Wiping away her tears as Legolas let her go she glared at the annoying elf. "I'm not going back there, to my golden chains. Tell my father that I refused."

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that. Either you come willingly or......else."

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." 

Ethalias just smirked at that. "Shall we be going?" He held out his arm towards her, half expecting Faira to take it.

"I already said no!"

Ethalias just shrugged. "Have it your way then." He moved toward her, preparing to take her by force, when Legolas stepped in between the two, grabbed Ethalias' arm and flung him back, he landed on his bum with a thud. "Never handle a lady so, _sir. _She said no, now leave!" He spat angrily at the annoying elf.

"You! You will regret this! Mark my words!" Ethalias roared as he picked himself up. "Beware of the Dawn!" And with that, he ran out of the palace and into the dark woods.

"What did he mean by that?" Faira asked confused.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He didn't want to worry her over the threat of a war. It was his problem.

Once again another guard interrupted them. "Sire! Your father has sent a message to you. The Army of Ardenwood is at the gates of Mirkwood and he has sent his to meet them. He wants you out there with them."

"What?!" Faira shrieked. "When did this happen?!"

"The threat started earlier in the night, Lady Fiarwen." Replied the guard, answering her questions. "The war begins at dawn." 

I had forgotten about the war! Why now? Why when Legolas finally knew and accepted who she really was. When everything had seemed to be taking a turn for the better. What was this war over? 

"Why? Why is it happening?"

"We do not know Ardenwoods reasoning." 

"How long ago did my fathers army set out?" Legolas asked

"A couple of hours ago, Your Highness."

"You are dismissed." When the guard had left, Legolas looked back at the panic stricken Faira. "Are you all right?"

"All right?! Of course I'm not all right. Our countries are going to war! What is it over this time? Money? Spies? What?"

"You." He replied sadly.

"What?"

"Ardenwood is bringing the war here because of you. They think we have kidnapped you, or something of the like."

"That is ridiculous."

"I know, but that does not change the fact that a war is brewing at our borders."

"We must do something. We must stop this idiotic war.." Legolas glanced down into the bravely frightened eyes of the girl from Ardenwood. He had only known her for a short while, yet he knew that their spirits had know each other for far longer. His thoughts were interrupted at Fairas stern command. "Let us ride out. Let us put ourselves between the two armies. Let them see that differences can be discarded and friendships can be formed between to very different countries. Let them see that we can all be one."


	7. Unite As One!

**__**

TITLE: UNITED AS ONE

**__**

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

**__**

A/N: And here is the second to last chapter of United As One. I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

__

CHAPTER 7: Unite As One

The chill autumn air rustled the red and orange leaves of Mirkwood and fiddled with the same colored leaves of Ardenwood. These two countries were very close together, with just a small plain in between. But this plain was not empty as it usually was, the army of Ardenwood stood on the boundaries of their home land, staring off into the opposite country in the not so far distance.

All was silent except for the rustle of leaves and the soft jingling of metal coming off of the approaching army from Mirkwood. The king sat at the head of the army, dressed in mithril armor, Ethalias by his side. "And so it begins."

Legolas and Faira rode as hard and as fast as they could through the dense forest. They were not too far away from the war, they could hear the footfalls of an army. The must make it. They had too. 'Please don't let us be too late.'

The armies stopped a few feet from each other. Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and Raindul, king of Ardenwood sat upon their mighty steeds and faced each other, their swords in front of their faces in an honorary solute and the first row of archers in each army drew back their bow strings and anchored, preparing to fire.

Raindul was just about to shout fire when the voice of his daughter, the voice he had longed to hear for a long time shouted from a distance, "FATHER! Wait! Stop! Do not fire!" Then he saw her and another elf emerge from Mirkwood on sweat soaked horses. 

Faira and Legolas did not even wait for their horses to stop before they were on the ground, running between the two armies, each telling their fathers to stand down. They stopped, back to back, in the middle of the two armies, each facing their father.

"Ada, please, stop this war at once." Faira said, tears in her eyes at the first sight of her father in over a month. This was not the reunion she was hoping for.

Raindul was so happy to see her that he would do anything to make her forgive him at the moment, well, stopping the war was not included among these things.

"Father, tell your men to stand down. This war is pointless." Legolas reasoned with his father.

Thranduil glared at his only son. "Legolas? Fiarwen? What are you two doing?"

Faira ignored that question. "Why are you fighting? What is so important that you are willing to extinguish immortal flames over? All this" she waved her had around at the armies, "over an _assumption _that I was kidnapped? "

"Well, yes, daughter...." She cut her father off.

"I understand you were worried about me father, but you should receive all of the facts _before _jumping to conclusions. Did it ever occur to you that I might be there of my own free will?"

Thranduil and Raindul glared at their children. "This war is for honor, and to destroy that which is too different to be elven." Thranduil explained impatiently. Raindul inclined his head in agreement.

"Honor? Is there honor in killing your neighbors?," Faira said, addressing all of the elves present, "Is there honor in destroying another's home over petty physical appearances? We are all of the same kin! Why can you not see that? These small differences have caused countless innocents in both countries to die for no reason. You were all about to join that number. Is that what you really want?"

"Look around you," Legolas said, "We are all elves, all Iluvatars creations. We are all the same people. Can you not look beyond what is different to see how alike we are?" He looked at Faira. "Faira and I did. We were the best of friends in a very short time. And I...I love her." There was a collective gasp from all that were present, the biggest being from Faira. "If we, the heirs to the thrones of each country could do it, then so can you. If we can unite, and become one, then so can you. And if we can learn to look past each other's flaws, and not blame one another for others mistakes, then and only then, can we live in true harmony. Is not that what you want? Do you not want peaceful lives? I know I do."

"And so do I." Faira said, smiling at Legolas. "It has been many long centuries of war. Let us lay down our weapons and embrace the new era, one where love and friendship conquers all. Let us finally unite as one, as one people, as one heart. This is what I crave."

Raindul, a little shaken up by this speech looked at Thranduil, who looked just as shaken has he did. Maybe they were right. Maybe all of this time we had been making excuses to fight each other, killing innocent elves, when what we really needed to be doing was uniting one another. Hesitantly, he lowered his sword and dismounted, as Thranduil did the same. They walked up to each other and grasped each others forearms in the traditional elvish way as both armies cheered for their new found peace.

This, was the start of a glorious alliance, which helped them through many perils and trials. Thranduil and Raindul became the greatest of friends, just like their children had. But this is only the end of the war, not the end of the story. 


	8. Even in Death The End

**__**

TITLE: UNITED AS ONE

AUTHOR: Araisilwen

****

A/N: And so here is the end. *cry* Now how many people hate me for this ending? Anyway, I'm still working on the next story in the Vala Chronicles and I am still posting chapters on Halfway to Anywhere, my original fiction. So, there is a lot keeping me busy. Anyway I want to thank my reviewers once again and I hope you enjoyed this story.

****

Dimostiel: I told you that you wouldn't be able to guess the outcome. It goes against all of my Legolas fanaticness. lol ^_^

CHAPTER 8: Even in Death - The End

__

'"Cause you were made for me....  
I can't live this life  
Without you by my side  
I need you to survive  
So stay with me"

~ Forgive Me - Evanescence

Ethalias was angry. He wanted to see all of Mirkwood destroyed, but most of all he wanted to see that horrid prince chopped up into little pieces for stealing Faira from him. As everyone else lowered their bows, arrows dropping harmlessly to the ground, he aimed his directly at Legolas' heart. He would pay, oh yes, he would pay.

Legolas and Faira were looking deep into one another's eyes as he bent down and kissed her deeply. It was then that he felt life was going to be perfect. 

Faira broke the kiss when she heard a bowstring twang. She quickly turned around just in time to see an arrow shooting through the air at Legolas. Reacting purely on instinct, she jumped in its path. 

Her eyes went wide with pain as the arrow pierced her flesh, embedded just below her heart. She uttered no cry. Faira stumbled backwards into Legolas who lowered her to the ground, panic seizing his heart. Neither of them realized that the crowd had gone sadly silent as they watched the scene before them.

Her father did not run to her side at first. Instead, he saw who had shot the arrow and charged at the shooter. His sword was buried deep within the heart of Ethalias.

Tears were flowing freely down Legolas face as he watched the life slowly drain out of his beloveds pale face. "Melamin, no! Stay with me!"

"I...I am..s..sorry, Legolas." She whispered.

"Don't leave me! Not now!" She faintly smiled at him.

"I....I...l..love you." And with that the spark of life left her eyes and she breathed no more.

"No! NO! I need! Stay with me! Please!" And Legolas collapsed in his grief. He clutched her body to his and rested his forehead on hers. He had nothing to live for anymore. Elves, when they fell in love, loved only once. And if anything should happen to their love, they would be consumed by their grief, and if they allow it, they can die.

Faira's father walked up to them and fell on his knees, tears flowing down his cheeks. "It is all my fault. I drove her to runaway. I caused this. It is all my fault. Oh Valar, what have I done?"

The king continued to ramble on as Legolas cradled the dead body of his beloved. It was then that a sudden calm came over him. He knew what that meant. Gently he picked up Faira, ignoring Rainduls protests. He took her deep into the forest, away from prying eyes, until he found that little clearing that they had slept in that first night they had met.

He laid her down on the ground. She looked so peaceful and yet so sad. He lay down next to her and took her hand in his. Taking out the Ardenwood royal seal pendent, he entwined it over their hands. It was a traditional engagement gesture. "To spend life" he choked back a sob at that, "and death, together as one."

He reached out his other hand and caressed her cheek. "Wait for me in the Halls of Mandos, my love. I'm coming."

THE END

__

"Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me 

but now I'm taking you home  


I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on"  
  
~Even in Death - Evanescence   
  
  


__


End file.
